


The Nine

by Blair_Chandaza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Hidans a Bartender, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blair_Chandaza/pseuds/Blair_Chandaza
Summary: Hidan's stingy customer might be something better at the end of the day.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 14





	The Nine

Hidan’s silver hair was constantly shifting colors amongst the neon lights behind the bar. The music was significantly lowered to allow for conversation, but he was familiar enough with current radio hits to still be swaying and hopping as he served drinks with a grin.

Seats were half filled at 5 this Thursday, which honestly kinda slow considering they were within walking distance of the college and most classes were out. 

Glancing up as the door chime rang, he plastered a smile on his face continuing to clean the glass in his hand "Welcome to the Nine!" 

Oh well shit he knew this guy. Long dark hair, green eyes. Internally groaning, he placed a coaster in front of his usual seat. Bastard was stingy with tips too.

"Water on the rocks with lemon?" the man, who had to be at least twenty years his senior, gave a nod and Hidan smirked. "So what brings you into town today hmm ‘Kuzu?" The guy’d been coming for a few months now, the other bartenders would nudge him in passing.  _ ‘He’s asking for you.’ _ they’d say. 

Kakuzu just raised an eyebrow at him. "Apparently, the invigorating conversation from a college level bartender, Hidan.” 

The ice water might have poured out of the glass on purpose. Swift cuts diced the lemon and stuck it on the edge. Nails gripped the top of the glass as he pushed it closer to him.

"College level, yet certified.. Feel free to ask for my credentials if you fear I've made your ice water and lemon a tad  _ too strong _ , hun."

Hidan turned to a different customer, refilling drinks pushed toward him, and pushing out more. He would refill the water with no words between them, but held Kakuzu’s gaze evenly. 

Kakuzu got under his skin for whatever reason. Usually he could throw up his service face easy. The man was just too blunt. Every week he’d come in, take a seat that could be paying better, tipping better. Hidan never turned him away. Because he wasn’t  _ that  _ rude. 

  
  


Hanging up his apron and changing shirts at 11pm, he made his way to the back door, checking his pockets for his keys and cellphone. " So you actually are a student." The question was asked entirely to close and he looked up abruptly before smacking into the wall of chest that was now in his way. When the hell had he gotten up?

"I don’t see why that's any of your concern. This is a staff exit, how the hell did you get back here? " Turning sideways to brush past Kakuzu got his left arm snagged in a grip entirely too tight. Every nerve and muscle in his body seized, his eyes narrowing. His right hand reached for his back pocket, wrapping around his collapsible spear. 

"No concern, merely a statement" Hidan tugged gently on his trapped arm, moving toward the door "Then let's step out and talk about your observational  _ not-remotely-creepy _ statement shall we?" If he could just get him off the property he could...

Kakuzu twisted to face him, "If you insist" One step, two...nearly outside. 

_ Clink. _

Four feet of steel expanded from his right hand and swung up to Kakuzu’s face. “Hand’s off old man!” he hissed.

The pike didn’t make contact but he’d managed to pull free. 

Kakuzu straightened up. “Well that was hardly necessary. You could have asked instead of swinging your toothpick.”


End file.
